In a Place of Miracles
"In a Place of Miracles" is a deleted song sung by Phoebus (Alan Menken) and Esmeralda (Heidi Mollenhauer) plus Clopin and Quasimodo in Disney's 1996 animated film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Background This deleted sequence was going to be a romantic gypsy song that focused on the budding romance between Esmeralda and Phoebus. The song would have occurred right after Esmeralda stops Clopin from hanging Quasimodo and Phoebus. Though not included in the film, the song has since been revived in the U.S. stage musical production of[[The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Musical) | The Hunchback of Notre Dame]].'' [http://www.lajollaplayhouse.org/hunchback-kbyg "''The Hunchback of Notre Dame Know Before You Go"], at the lajollaplayhouse website Lyrics Demo Version= Esmeralda: What's happening to me? My heart is pounding so fast. Phoebus: What sort of place it this? Where we're together at last. Both Where our misgivings are past And we're together at last Esmeralda Here we are, nearly strangers From two worlds that have rarely met But tonight you are dancing In my heart Phoebus Look how far We have traveled And the journey's not over yet For I'm feeling I just might Let you win my heart Both Can this sweet delusion be true? Am I really here holding you? I must be In a place of miracles Esmeralda Where the blind can see Both In a place of miracles Phoebus Love can work its alchemy Both The soldier and the gypsy Dance in an embrace In a place of miracles Phoebus: Like this place, safe and secret I have hidden my heart away 'Til tonight It was known to only me Esmeralda: See my face Always laughing That's just part of the part I play That's just part of this masquerade if only me Both: But now I can drop all disguise When I see myself in your eyes I know I'm… In a place of miracles! Where my heart is free To believe in miracles Like you here in love with me! Phoebus: And all my rusty armor Gone without a trace In a place of miracles Esmeralda: In a place of miracles Phoebus: In a place Both: Of miracles Clopin: (speaking) Where are you going? The party has just begun. Has no one offered you a drink? Everyone, a toast to love. Phoebus: (speaking) A toast to Quasimodo. Without your help, my friend. I never would've found my true love. Esmeralda: (speaking) Thank you, Quasimodo. (kisses him on the cheek) Quasimodo: (speaking) To love and friendship. Clopin: (speaking) Spoken like a true gypsy. (singing) There's a place in the city There's a chance you may chance upon Where the true Hidden you is clear to see Where your secret self is revealed And your deepest wounds will be healed Forever! Both: In a place of miracles Clopin: Love will hold the key Both: To a place of miracles! Clopin: To a new reality. Both: Here we are together In a state of grace Phoebus: In a place of miracles Esmeralda: In a place of miracles Clopin: In a place Everyone: Of miracles. |-|Musical Version= Phoebus: Here we are, nearly strangers From two worlds that have rarely met But somehow, you have made me Someone new Trav'ling far on a journey That’s the longest I’ve taken yet Now I’m asking if you will let me Come with you Though our lives are tattered and torn All I’m feeling now is reborn I must be In a place of miracles Esmeralda: Where the blind can see Phoebus and Esmeralda: In a place of miracles Phoebus: A miracle you’ve brought to me Phoebus and Esmeralda: The soldier and the gypsy Locked in an embrace In a place of miracles Quasimodo: I knew I’d never know That warm and loving glow Though I might wish with all my might No face as hideous as my face Was ever meant for Heaven’s light Esmeralda: All this time, I’ve been certain That my life would be spent alone Quasimodo: This time, it’s time, I’ve learned No love will be returned To one who was born to be alone Esmeralda: And what's more, I’ve pretended Not to care Quasimodo: Who looks both laughable and frightening Phoebus: But now I’m here beside you Quasimodo: And now I know there’ll be No miracles for me Phoebus and Esmeralda: No more need for a heart of stone Quasimodo: Better to have a heart of stone! Phoebus and Esmeralda: Though we set out for lands unknown They're lands we’ll share Quasimodo: That holds no hope for Heaven’s light Gypsies: Will we reach a friendlier shore? Will we find a haven once more? Where we'll be In a place of miracles Now we leave our home For a place of miracles Clopin: Romanis again must roam Could there be a country kinder to our race? Gypsies: In a place of miracles Quasimodo: Where’s my place of miracles? Phoebus: In a place All: Of miracles! Gallery In a Place of Miracles - Storyboard Image 2.jpg|Clopin: Spoken like a true gypsy. In a Place of Miracles - Storyboard Image 3.jpg|Both: And we're together at last. In a Place of Miracles - Storyboard Image 4.jpg|Quasimodo: To love and friendship. in a place of miracles.jpg|Phoebus (Andrew Samonsky) and Ciara (Renee) References Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame songs Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Musical songs